


A Collection of Magnificent Stupidity

by corporates



Category: Random RPF
Genre: A good lot of inside jokes too, F/F, M/M, Multi, POV Changes, Too many [sic]s to type so assume everything is [sic], bad grammar, tense changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corporates/pseuds/corporates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some "fanfictions" created by myself and a few friends. Most of them come from a competition we held to write the worst fic — I won. Twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AH/JG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author: A collaboration by all of us.

Today Hitler ordered me to pull my my pants today

Joseph took Hitler down into his Dungeon where he makes German Dungeon porn. Hitler ordered him to pull down his pants

"But, Führer, I am not gay!"

"Bitch, everyone knows it."

Hitler pulled down his pants and Joseph turns gay from Hitler's booty.

Joseph went upstairs and murdered Hitler's child and wife. He didn't like how Eva got all the attention.

Joseph brought down his my little pony toys. And they made the penises kiss


	2. JO'L/SB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author: My friend, Yua.

The jackolantern sat outside waiting for the little girls and boys to come to his door step.

What's this?

A small figure walked towards the green gate grotesquely.

It was skellybum! Jack and bum had been friends before but not now. Jack saw his glistening face and fell in love.

Hey! Skelly! Jack said

What! Who was that?

Down here! Jack said

Oh jack?

Yeh

Omg

Skellybum picked jack ip in his sticky arms and held him close. Jack buried his head into skellys rib cage and smiled

He was happy

After exchanging phone numbers the two headed their separate ways

\-----

Later that night skelly called jack and invited him to watch Netflix and chill

Of corse I will come said jack

I will be da bomb

Then Obama intercepted the call and asked why they were talking about bombs

\-----

The two sat on the sofa. Jack leaned in for a kiss

WHAT ARE YOU DOING

SAID WE WERE GONNA NETFLIX AND CHILL

yeh?

That means we're gonna have sex right

Does it?

Yeh

Oh ok then

Then the two embraced in passionate love making and later on had those white pumpkin baby things

 

The end  
Or is it?


	3. KH/SG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author: Myself.

""""Hm"mmmmmmmmm" mmm I can't decide a ship name it's like choosing a signature for when you grow up to be famous like a beanstalk

My beanstalk is getting excited about the thought of this though

Me and KH

Rubbing along together ahh I think my beanstalk needs watering""""

Schrödinger's Gay wants KH on them so badly so they go on a quest to find their true love

Along the way they meet many friends and foes and fucks some of them but they will always stay true the the KH

Their truthy luck comes in luck when they finally meet KH at her castle (actually her home but it's a castle to Schrödinger's Gay because it holds a princess their princess KH

They want to be the queen of KH's princess

No wait that would be incest so they want to be the prince to KH's princes and in the end they do much to their joyville or should we say the joyfully of their beanstalk

Their beanstalk (their plastic strap on dick that they steal from their sister who grows it in a cup of water outside her bedroom if you're slow) penetrates KH's dirt hole and they moan in time like the birds you wake up to every morning and the bird's shit is white like the white stuff coming out of their .veins when they reached the climbing max

But girls can do two climbaxes so Schrödinger's Gay asserts their prince dominance by strapping KH up (no t with the plastic dick though) to the bedstalls and fooks her till she dies


	4. KH/SG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author: My friend, Yua.

The two girls sat on the sofa together KH twiddling her thumbs. Schrödinger's Gay on their phone.

Hey what u seeing asked KH.

Oh uh uh nothing stuttered Schrödinger's Gay

KH looked over to se tree females forocusly banging in a dungeon.

WTF. yells KH

Schrödinger's Gay sites and stare expression not in their face. Kettering stares into Schrödinger's Gay's hazel eyes then presses her wam lips up in Schrödinger's Gay's

When they break the kiss they stair lovingly into one others eyes the embrace agin this time with tongs

Schrödinger's Gay's hand is pressed onto Keith's leg and starts to move closer to her inside thigh Latehin s hand which was once on Schrödinger's Gay's shoulder now moving down towards their tatas

Suddenly the two hear a crash from outside the door and see Yua stumbling through it They all stare at each other in shock

KH stands up and moves closer to Yua then Touches her lips with a passionate kiss

Then they all embrace in sex


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author: My friend, Yua.

It was the Halloween sleep over and this year the girls had the house all to themselves. everyone was getting changed for bedtime. Schrödinger's Gay was in Yua's bedroom, Sir Twist-A-Dick was in the bathroom, Yua was waiting for Sir to finish and Yaara and KH were already changed.

Suddenly, forgetting SG was in there Yaara went into Yua's room.

"Oh hello" said SG their hands covering their bare breasts.

Yaara pulled a shocked and disgusted face before slowly turning around and exclaiming "oh god"

Yua grabbed the nearest blanket and wrapped it around the shocked girl whilst leading her to Sit down in Her mothers room. KH meanwhile saw this as an opportunity. She sneaked into Yua's room being careful not to be spotted.

"Hey babes" whispered SG as the two embraced in a lustful kiss. "I was beginning to think we wouldn't get a chance to do this" they exhaled as their secret lover trailed kisses down their neck.

Stopping, KH chuckled playfully " that was just a taster for the treat I have planned later, we can't be getting caught now can we?"

\-----

After everyone was changed they sat down and had some beverages, SG and KH had 7up, Yua had ice tea and Yaara and Sir had cherry aid.

After that they sat and watched a movie but for some reason Yaara and Sir had already fallen asleep Even though it was only 11 o'clock, Yua was beginning to become nervous.

She glanced over at SG and KH who were sitting awfully close to each other even thought there was enough space of the sofa. She began to wonder if they were planning something, could they have....

"So" exclaimed KH "are we gonna fuck or what?"

Yua stared in shock "wha-a-a.."

"Oh yeh me and Schrö have been having sex behind you guys's backs"

Yua's heart beat quickened.

"Oh and we drugged the cherry aid because Yaara and Sir are buzz kills"

"Bu--but ME and Schrö have be fucking behind you guys's backs"

All glances turned to Schrödinger's Gay and all they could say was "I've also been fucking Yaara"


	6. SG/Yua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author: Myself.

"Dicksauce"! The words echo dart around the room bouncing off the windows and smashing Yua's eardrums.

"what the fuck Schrö" "You spilled my drink fuck you"

"Okay" Yua glints at her friend or more than friend if you get what I'm going haha ;;))

She crawls over to Schrödinger's Gay sticking her butt out and wiggling it like her cats when they stalk prey and this makes SG's crotch Haden but they think they can't feel that way about Yua "we're just friends though"

"Not anymore!!!!!" Yua screams and launches herself onto SG who instinctive moves away but is soon dragged into the depths of the abyss of Yua's big anime eyes and let us her touch them making stars jump around their eyes and literal fires start in their chest as it burns it's painful

SG's yaoi hands run up and down Yua's sides like a tractor as Yua sticks her tongue down SG's throat, starting a battle for dominance in their attached mouths

SG decides to go a step further and move their hands so they Carys Yua's boobs but they can't find Yua's boobs "where are your tits" they moan panicked

Yua directs SG's hands away from her back and to her tits which makes SG sticky in their trouser pants


End file.
